Series of letters Doctor who
by englishstudent01
Summary: This is a series of letter fanfic from my fav shows to Bones, Doctor who and Ugly Betty. This is one shot is for Doctor who fans as Doctor is left alone after leaving rose behind with the human doctor writes a letter but how he truly feels will rose see i


Doctor Who: Doctor/Rose

"So sorry I couldn't tell you" Letter

The Doctor was alone in his Tradis after said goodbye to his all time companion Rose Tyler, leaving her Behind with the human verison of himself, not sure where to go or what to do next. The Doctor thought that he should stop for a minute to the take time to take in all the feelings and events that have happen to him. So he thought why not write a Letter to Rose.

_Dear Rose Tyler,_

_I know it hasn't been that long since I last heard from you, but me it feels like forever. Rose I just hope you understand why I gave you the human verison of myself because it was not just to save him but to save you as well I wanted you to have the part of me that I wanted to be. The part of me that wants to be with you, to love you, and to grow with old with you for the rest of my life. I am so sorry that couldn't tell you this before it was just to diffcult for me to say and I know there is no chance that you'll ever get this letter but I just want to tell you I love you Rose Tyler more than you could ever know_, _I loved you ever since I grabbed your hand and told to run that very first time. Oh god rose I am so sorry that you'll never heard this from my lips, but that is why want to move on lived the life with doctor that you can be with, love and grow with. I want to be happy Rose even if that means me being alone for all of my days and I am happy that you got everything you wanted. _

_I wish you the best of luck _

_sincertly_

_ Your Real Doctor._

After the letter tears fell from the Doctor's face on to the letter knowing he was still the outer space the he rolled the letter up into a ball kiss it, Then open the Tradis door and drop the letter into space . Then the doctor closes the tradis door and decides to continiiue traveling through space and time.

Back at Bad Wolf Bay in Rose Tyler's universe Rose stood outside her beach house where she and the human Doctor named John lived. It all felt so surreal to Rose having her very own human verison of the Doctor she didn't except to find out it wasn't what she wanted, she wanted to Travel with the real doctor she missed the adventures they share. as Rose stood there watching the waves crashing in she closed as she pray for sign something that would tell about the real doctor true feelings, and then rose open her eyes looked up at the she something falling from the sky.

The object was slowly falling towards the she notice it was paper rolled up in a ball then it fell onto sand right in front of her feet. she picked it up unrolled and found it was letter address to her. So she decide to read it which notice that it was the Real doctor's hand writing and kept coutinuing read every word of the letter. After reading the letter a stunned, tearful Rose fainted upon the sand. John, the human Doctor then came out to get Rose for dinner he looked around for her til he saw her lying on ground. Scared to death john rushed to Rose calling her name. He rushes to her side trying to wake up, then slowly but surely Rose woke up as she opens her eyes to see John then smiles and says,

"Doctor"

"No , it is john what about the Doctor?"

"He loves me"

"What?"

"He loves me."

" How do you know that?" John asked

Rose handed john the letter he read it even he tear up then he looked at Rose and asked

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I need to find him John please help me?"

John sighed, "And we will " Then he help Rose up as they head back to the house.

Back in the Tradis The doctor was planning to go 19th century england when all of the sudden the tradis started moving on it's own. The Doctor starting to panic rushes to the monitior to find out what was moving the tradis. To found out it was another space capsuel was moving the Tradis. As he trying to figure out how to stop it. The Tradis stop moving Doctor then slowly made his way to the Tradis door as he peak outside then he realize where he open the door wide to see that he was at New Earth the same hill that he first took rose after regergration. Amazed how nothing has change, the view was till amazing as ever. then he heard a fimilar female voice say,

"Nice View isn't it"

The Doctor turn around to see rose standing right behind in front another tradis. Then the doctor said, "How did you get me here"

Rose told him, "John got you here."

Doctor confused, "John"

"Human doctor" Rose replied

"Oh"

Rose said "So you still didn't answer my question?" as Rose walked towards the doctor stood right beside him.

Doctor said, "What question?

"The View?"

"Oh right yes it is beautiful, what I am doing here rose?" Doctor asked as he faces her.

Rose takes out the letter and faces him. "This is true."

Doctor shock to his the letter in her hands, then he asked. "Is true?"

Rose asked, "Do you love me?"

Doctor said, "You read the letter"

"Doctor please enough you can't hid it anymore now please, just tell me, do you love me or not?"

Doctor said, "I can't rose it is too compliated"

Then without thinking Rose couldn't take it anymore and pulls the doctor into a kiss with so much love and passion then she let him and with the doctor's eyes still closed says, "I love you Rose Tyler"

Rose smiles and says "Now that is what I wanted to hear."

The doctor smiled as he kissed with same amount of love and passions as she did. and the doctor was in deed grateful that finally was able to tell how he truly felt about her.


End file.
